Une Vie à Volterra
by Megara1
Summary: Durant Hésitation, Le combat entre les Cullen, Victoria et les nouveaux nés vampiriques entraînent la mort d'Edward et d'Esmé, les arrivée de Jane et des autres membres de la garde des Volturi obligent les Cullen et Bella à aller à Voltera,comment vont-ils s'en sortir ? Carlisle, arrivera t il à survivre sans Esmé ? Que fera Bella sans Edward ? Réponses sondage clos Ici !
1. Chapter 1

_Voici ma nouvelle histoire Bella/Carlisle maintenant qu'il ne me reste plus à poster seulement la conclusion d'Abby915 pour «__Renouveau__ »…_

_L'idée principale étant, après avoir vu ' Révélation ' au cinéma de planter le décor dans l'univers des Volturi ( il faut dire que j'ai adoré voir en chair et en os les Volturi et leur garde, en particulier Aro, Marcus, Alec, Jane et Demetri ) mais que cette idée soit beaucoup mieux développée que dans ' __Révélations__ ' ( une autre de mes Bella/Carlisle )_

_En espérant que ce premier chapitre vous plaira,_

_Vous souhaitant de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !_

_Megara1_

_Reviews ! Reviews ! Reviews ! Reviews ! Reviews ! Reviews ! Reviews ! Reviews ! Reviews !_

* * *

Sommaire : Durant Hésitation, Le combat entre les Cullen, Victoria et les nouveaux nés vampiriques entraînent la mort d'Edward et d'Esmé, l'arrivée de Jane et des autres membres de la garde des Volturi oblige les Cullen et Bella d'aller à Voltera…comment vont ils s'en sortir ? Carlisle, arrivera t il à survivre sans Esmé ? Bella, mourra t elle ou sera t elle transformée en vampire ? Quel pouvoir aura t elle si les Volturi la laissent en vie ?

La terrible bataille qui avait opposé les Cullen à Victoria s'était soldée par la mort de cette dernière qui, hélàs avant, avait entrainé avec elle les morts de la douce Esmée et d'Edward. Bella n'avait pas eu le temps de pleurer ses deux morts qu'Alice avait vu l'arrivée des Volturi et avait pressé Jacob et les Quileutes de quitter le champ de bataille.

« S'il te plait Jacob va rassurer mon père. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais revenir le voir rapidement. »

« Où comptent-ils t'emmener ? »

« A Voltera », répondit Alice à la place de Bella « Bella va prendre la bonne décision pour sa survie, ne t'inquiète pas Jacob. Si tu restes toute la meute se fera massacrer par les vampires allant arriver, je l'ai vu. »

« Bella, reviens nous vite…je suis désolé que notre plan se soit si mal passé. Le docteur Cullen était un bon vampire, comme sa famille. »

« Oh Carlisle, oh mon dieu, le pauvre ! » hoqueta Bella le visage plein de larmes, elle le chercha du regard et une fois qu'elle le vit les yeux fixés sur les cendres d'Esmé elle ne put que se précipiter vers lui et le serrer dans ses bras. « Tout est de ma faute, je suis si désolée Carlisle. »

Carlisle ne put lui répondre : la mort d'Esmé l'avait mis dans un état second : à l'arrivée de la garde des Volturi composée de Jane, Alec, Felix et Démétri il ne fit que de les suivre.

« Mieux vaut n'opposer aucune résistance comme Carlisle » déclara Jane voyant que Jasper allait réagir beaucoup plus violemment « Deux morts dans votre clan, cela suffit ! »

« Jasper, suivons les sans discuter, cela me semble être la meilleure option. »

Jasper faisait confiance à sa moitié, il la suivit tout comme Rosalie et Emmett, eux aussi abasourdis par les deux morts de leur famille.

A Voltera Aro n'eut qu'à prendre la main d'Alice pour avoir la même vision d'une Bella heureuse, vampire, courant dans une forêt.

« C'est ce que tu souhaites ou une de tes visions très chère Alice ? »

« Aro, dès que Bella est arrivée dans notre famille j'ai eu des visions d'elle en vampire. Je pensais qu'Edward la transformerait malgré ce qu'il en disait j'ai eu tord sur ce point mais pas sur ma vision, j'en suis sure. »

« Isabella Marie Swan, l'humaine des Cullen, l'est toujours, c'est cela notre principal soucis avec le fait que vous avez provoqué une bataille avec des nouveaux nés. »

« Nous n'avions rien provoqué ! Victoria voulait se venger car Edward et notre famille avait tué son âme sœur, James ! » attaqua Jasper.

« Peut-être, peut-être pas, ce n'est qu'une version de l'histoire et la seule puisque les nouveaux nés et la dénommée Victoria sont morts. Doit-on vraiment vous croire ? Que comptons-nous faire d'Isabella maintenant qu'Edward n'est plus ? »

« Isabella arrive toujours en étant humaine à bloquer mon pouvoir, elle sera, je le pense, une magnifique vampire de notre garde mes frères. »

« Bien, alors si son cas est réglé qui doit la transformer ? » demanda Caius.

« Je m'en charge » déclara Marcus qui parla pour la première fois « Isabella vient de perdre son âme sœur j'arrive à comprendre ce qu'elle ressent et j'essaierais de rendre sa transformation la moins douloureuse possible » Aro alla protester comme il savait que le lien entre le créateur et la transformée allait être puissant et de ce fait il voulait l'avoir dans sa garde mais Marcus était déjà à côté de la fragile humaine et très rapidement il la mordit. « Désolé ! J'espère que tu seras heureuse et que tu ne deviendras pas une coquille vide comme moi ! »

Quand Bella se réveilla la semaine suivante elle se sentit irrémédiablement changé et en voyant Marcus elle sut que jamais elle ne pourrait lui faire du mal.

« Maître Marcus » déclara t elle de sa voix désormais mélodieuse alors que Renata et Santiago le protégeaient « Je ne pourrais jamais vous faire de mal. »

« Tu m'as l'air sure de toi Isabella, n'as-tu pas faim ? »

« Ma gorge me brule un peu mais je peux contrôler ma soif ? »

« Excellent. Aro sera ravi de te voir être devenue une vampire déjà si admirable. »

« Où sont les Cullen ? Dites-moi s'il vous plait qu'ils sont toujours en vie ! »

« Ils vont bien, Alice s'inquiète énormément pour toi tout comme Emmett et Jasper, ils tenaient vraiment à toi. »

« C'est la famille, ils le sont toujours. Comment va Carlisle ? »

« Il m'inquiète énormément, j'étais et je suis toujours dans l'état qu'il est actuellement : une coquille vide. »

« J'espère qu'il réussira à se ressaisir pour la survie de notre famille. »

« Il n'y a plus de clan Cullen, Isabella, Aro leur a demandé de venir dans notre garde, et si cette fois ils refusaient il les tuerait. »

« Mais c'est affreux ! »

« Aro a toujours vu d'un mauvais œil la naissance et le développement du clan Cullen, avec les morts d'Esmé et d'Edward et ta transformation il a trouvé un moyen de le musseler. »

« Puis je faire quelque chose pour les libérer ? »

« Pas encore. Maintenant que tu t'es transformée je vais te présenter à tous et après t'être nourri j'aimerais que tu sois parmi nous lors de l'arrivée du clan Amazone, tu pourras ainsi comprendre nos fonctions et les tiennes. »

« Je dois rester à Voltera, vous jurez allégeance et vous protégez. »

« C'est exactement ce que je voulais entendre. »

Marcus retourna avec Bella et sa garde dans la salle du trône, là-bas Bella fut présentée aux différents gardes, Marcus expliqua le pouvoir de chacun puis elle fit face aux deux autres rois Caius et Aro, là elle se sentit obligée de faire une révérence. Aro, alors, lui prit la main pour l'aider à la relever et elle put étrangement lire ses pensées présentes et futures.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à lire en elle. Isabella doit avoir un bouclier comme pouvoir » Aro se tourna vers Jane à quelques mètres de lui « Jane, attaque Marcus ! »

« Maître ?! »

« C'est un ordre ! » s'exclama Aro

Mais à peine Jane lui eut elle obéi que Bella se plaça entre Marcus et elle et envoya Jane au loin, montrant toute ses dents et se courbant : elle venait de se mettre en mode défense !

« Excellent ! Avec beaucoup d'entrainement ce bouclier va être exceptionnel ! »

« Ca va maître ? »

« Oui, merci, grâce à toi. Tu vas être une superbe vampire Isabella. »

« Marcus, je suis vraiment jaloux de la savoir déjà si liée à toi. »

« Je l'ai transformé, c'est tout à fait normal. Concernant le bouclier d'Isabella je pense aussi que grâce à lui elle a fait preuve à sa renaissance d'une parfaite maîtrise. »

« J'ai hâte de le voir se développer rapidement. »

« Chaque chose en son temps mon frère. Isabella va d'abord se nourrir, puis elle va apprendre à vivre dans la garde en étant là à l'arrivée des amazones. » Marcus se retourna vers Bella « Isabella, va te nourrir. Chelsea va t'accompagner. »

« Où sont les Cullen ? »

« Ils sont partis se nourrir dans la forêt, en groupes séparés accompagnés des gardes qui ne sont pas là. »

« Vous n'avez pas essayé de les faire changer de régime alimentaire ? »

« Aro a tenté de les piéger, en vain. »

« J'aimerais suivre le même régime que le leur, même si je suis liée à vous et aux Volturi maître Marcus ils resteront toujours ma famille de l'ancienne époque. »

« Je comprends, tes liens avec eux restent très forts. Chelsea va t'amener près de Jasper et d'Alice, ils te montreront comment chasser rapidement. Vous devez être revenus dans moins de trente minutes. »

« Bien maître. »

Bella fit une courte révérence à Marcus puis aux deux autres rois et partit, accompagnée de Chelsea dans la forêt entourant Voltera.

_A SUIVRE…_

* * *

Prochainement : Les retrouvailles de Bella avec Jasper et Alice et par la suite avec Rosalie, Emmett et Carlisle, l'arrivée du clan Amazone et une nouvelle surprenante pour Bella.

_Reviews ! Reviews ! Reviews ! Reviews ! Reviews ! Reviews ! Reviews ! Reviews ! Reviews !_


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir à tous, toutes,  
Tout d'abord un grand merci à mes 11 revieweur(se)s je ne m'attendais pas à en lire autant pour le chapitre précédent qui était finalement une sorte d'introduction à cette nouvelle histoire.  
Maintenant comme à mon habitude une réponse à ceux qui ne se sont pas loggés :  
**gmandra** : Tu as déjà vu en un seul chapitre les différents points importants de cette histoire, bravo ! Concernant Marcus jusqu'à maintenant il a un rôle positif dans cette histoire, mais n'oublie pas que je n'ai pas fini de l'écrire.  
**Guest** : L'introduction est toujours très délicate, j'espère que tu trouveras aussi que ce chapitre tient la route ;)  
**nicky** : Les morts d'Esmé et d'Edward devaient se passer très rapidement, ce sont vraiment des personnages très très secondaires dans cette histoire ( quoique concernant Esmé...), et puis que rajouter de plus quand à leur mort, le traquenard de Victoria a permis aux nouveaux nés de les encercler, de les démembrer et de jeter leur tête au feu...tu peux t'imaginer la scène sans que j'ai besoin de la décrire.  
**joujou** : Tu adores, tant mieux ! En espérant que tu adoreras aussi ce chapitre.  
A vous, et à tout ceux qui ont mis déjà cette histoire en favori, ou ceux qui l'ont mis en alert, n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit review !

* * *

**Chapitre 2** :

Sur place elle fut très heureuse de revoir Alice et Jasper et même si leur temps était compté elle prit des nouvelles de tous.

« Nous sommes tous dans la garde des rois : Jasper et moi-même sommes là pour protéger Aro, Emmett et Rosalie complètent la garde de Caius et malgré l'état préoccupant de Carlisle Marcus l'a pris dans sa garde. »

« L'état préocupant ? »

« Oui, il ressasse la mort d'Esmé et celle d'Edward : il se croit responsable. J'ai peur qu'il devienne comme Marcus. »

Alors qu'Alice alla plus s'expliquer Jasper lui montra la présence discrète de Chelsea.

« Bella, suis moi, je vais te montrer comment traquer ta nourriture. »

« Je te suis. »

« Revenez vite, l'arrivée du clan Amazone est dans moins de 15 minutes. »

Jasper entraîna Bella plus loin, à l'abri des regards et des oreilles pour lui faire un cours rapide sur la traque de ses proies et pour continuer leur discussion.

« Marcus avait une âme sœur à l'époque où Carlisle vivait avec les Volturi, elle s'appelait Didyne, c'était la sœur d'Aro et elle avait le pouvoir de rendre heureux les gens qui l'entouraient. Didyne est morte peu avant le départ de Carlisle, sans doute assassinée par un clan ennemi aux Volturi. »

« C'est pour cela que Marcus a compati à mon malheur. »

« Sans nul doute. Marcus est le roi le moins violent du trio, c'est bien qu'il t'ait transformé. Le meilleure choix était sans doute Carlisle mais vu son état émotionnel la transformation se serait très mal passée. »

Bella venait de découvrir un point très positif après sa transformation : maintenant Jasper la traitait comme son égal et ne la voyait plus comme une menace. Elle voulait lui parler du transfert de pouvoir qu'elle avait effectué vis-à-vis d'Aro mais n'eut pas le temps : Chelsea les appelait.

« Tu est finalement très douée pour chasser Bella. Les prochaines fois essaye d'y aller avec chacun d'entre nous pour connaître nos différentes techniques de chasse. »

« Merci Jasper. Je suis si heureuse de vous revoir. »

Bella le serra dans ses bras.

« Maintenant je peux le faire sans craindre.»

« Tu as raison. Bienvenue chez les Cullen et, hélas, chez les Volturi. »

« Merci. Ne t'inquiète pas, on trouvera bien un moyen de s'éloigner d'eux. »

* * *

A leur retour Chelsea montra à Bella ses quartiers, quartiers qu'elle partagerait avec les autres membres de la garde de Marcus. Elle eut à peine le temps de voir Carlisle qu'on la conduisit à nouveau dans la salle du trône, à la gauche de Marcus.

« Le clan Amazone est venu nous voir pour traiter avec nous un problème de nouveaux nés » expliqua Marcus à Bella alors que chaque membre de la garde se plaçait à côté ou derrière son maître « Il y a Kachiri, le chef du clan, Senna, la moitié de Kachiri et pour finir Zafrina qu'Aro invite à chaque fois à venir dans sa garde à cause de son pouvoir : créer des illusions d'un simple toucher en privant ses ennemis de réalité. Zafrina vient à nouveau de refuser la proposition d'Aro mais lui a proposé de rester ici un mois s'il les aide à gérer les nouveaux nés. Bien entendu Aro a accepté et là Zafrina et son clan sont de retour avec les membres de la garde. »

« Toute menace a été éradiqué. Le créateur a été brulé, hors de Voltera, merci pour votre aide. »

« Les problèmes de nouveaux nés sont des problèmes pour tout le monde. Il y a encore de cela quelques jours un vampire en avait créé pour venger la mort de son âme sœur en Amerique. Heureusement, malgré deux pertes tragiques, la menace n'existe plus et à cause de cela notre garde s'est renforcé. Clan Amazone, permettez moi de vous présenter avant chaque clan de ce monde nos nouveaux gardes : Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle et Bella, l'ancien clan Cullen. »

A l'annonce de son prénom Bella eut une idée : si son bouclier lui avait permis de copier le pouvoir d'Ario le temps qu'il lui serra la main, pouvait il en être de même avec le pouvoir de Zafrina ? La capacité de créer des illusions lui serait fort utile, un tel pouvoir aurait beaucoup d'utilité dans sa volonté de quitter Voltera, peut-être divaguait elle mais ne devait elle pas saisir sa chance ? Elle fit un pas pour être face à Zafrina et lui serra la main.

« C'est ainsi que l'on dit ' Bonjour et bienvenu' chez moi en Amérique. Alors bonjour, ravie de vous rencontrer. »

« Isabella est une toute jeune vampire, elle découvre notre univers et petit à petit rencontre de nouveaux vampires. Ses manières sont un peu étranges, ne soyez pas choqués » trouva Marcus comme excuse au comportement d'un membre de sa garde, sans que personne ne remarque le léger frisson qui parcourait le corps de Bella.

** Comme Aro** pensa t elle.

« Désolée de vous choquer » s'excusa Bella.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Ravie de tous vous rencontrer. Maintenant nous allons retourner en Turquie. Merci encore pour tout rois vampiriques. »

« A charge de revanche très chers » déclara Aro les regardant partir à regret.

« On ne peut pas tous les forcer à rester Aro. »

« Hélas. »

* * *

Après tout les événements qui s'étaient passés Bella fut très fatiguée, elle se dit alors à nouveau qu'elle avait réussi à absorber le pouvoir de Zafrina et chercha rapidement une idée pour pouvoir l'exploiter : Marcus, son maître, semblait être vampire très doux tant avec les membres de sa garde qu'avec les autres vampires peut-être qu'en le soulageant de sa peine elle réussirait à améliorer la condition des Cullen, et cella très préoccupante de Carlisle. Carlisle qu'elle avait à peine remarqué dans la salle du trône tant il semblait inexistant.

** Oui, je dois aider Carlisle, les Cullen, et aussi penser un peu à moi. Jacob a sans doute réussi à calmer Charlie mais pour combien de temps ? Je dois prendre de ses nouvelles et pour cela je dois être indispensable pour Marcus **

Bella, alors, se rappela de sa conversation avec Jasper : Oui, Didyne, c'était elle qui permettrait à Marcus de revivre, ellle devait utiliser le don de Zafrina pour devenir l'âme sœur de Marcus, puis elle se revit dans la salle du trône : un simple toucher activait le pouvoir de Zafrina, allait elle se risquer à utiliser ce don immédiatement ? Pouvait-elle faire confiance à Marcus ? Si ce dernier révélait aux autres rois son pouvoir, si pouvoir il y avait, ne serait elle pas une menace pour eux ? Bella se laissa une semaine où elle réussit à tempérer le caractère bouillonnant de Jasper.

« Avant de vouloir s'évader Jasper nous devons aider Carlisle à aller mieux, sans lui notre clan n'a pas lieu d'être. »

« Bella a raison Jasper » déclara Emmett alors qu'ils se trouvaient tout les trois dans la forêt « Et même avec Carlisle nous ne pourrions pas tenir le coup face aux Volturi. »

« C'est pour cela que nous devons tester le plus habillement tout les vampires que nous rencontrerons dans nos missions. Essayez d'en épargner certains, des nouveaux nés ou des clans anti Volturi. »

« Cela me semble un plan très dangereux. »

« Oui mais le seul possible faute de mieux pour le moment. Nous sommes ici depuis plus de deux semaines pour le moment nous ne pouvons rien proposer de mieux » déclara Bella.

« Bella va devenir une très grande tacticienne Jasper, peut-être sera-t-elle un jour meilleure que toi ? »

« Je ne le pense pas. J'ai plein d'idées car je m'en voudrais toujours de la mort d'Esmé et de celle d'Edward. Je veux vous revoir libres et heureux. »

« Jamais nous ne te désignerons comme coupable Bella, Victoria était la seule derrière cette terrible machinerie. Nous tous voulons aussi te voir heureuse, en famille avec nous », Emmett serra Bella dans ses bras et ils partirent chassés pour ne pas que Felix et Demitri, leurs gardiens, ne s'impatientent trop.

_A SUIVRE…_

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre : Bella met son plan en place concernant Marcus ? La dénoncera t il ? Quelles propositions fera t elle ? Avez-vous découvert quel était finalement son pouvoir ?  
Laissez moi des **REVIEWS **avec vos critiques, positives ou négatives !  
Megara1


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous,  
Ce chapitre va dévoiler le plan de Bella vis à vis de Marcus, et nous allons vite savoir s'il est avec elle ou contre elle..., pas de Carlisle dans ce chapitre ni de Cullen, mais c'est promis Carlisle arrivera dans le suivant et pas seulement pour une apparition fugace.  
**Guest** : Effectivement dans la plupart de mes histoires Twilight Bella est forte et sure d'elle, je ne l'ai jamais beaucoup aimé lorsqu'elle était humaine dans les livres et dans les films, mais en étant vampire elle était un personnage vraiment fascinante, je préfère garder ce coté là d'elle. Pour Marcus n'allons pas aussi loin, tu verra déjà quelles réactions il a dans ce chapitre.

Un grand Merci à mes revieweur(se)s habituel(le)s : **Grazie**, **chattoncharmant** et **Bidychoc** , et bienvenue aux nouveaux/nouvelles !

N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit review à la fin du chapitre.  
Bonne Lecture.  
Megara1

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

Après les tendres paroles d'Emmett Bella fut reboostée, elle chercha durant son temps libre plein d'informations dans la bibliothèque des Volturi sur Didyne et quand un soir Marcus la surpris dans cette même bibliothèque elle se décida à agir comme ils étaient seuls.

« Isabella, je me demandais où tu passais le plus clair de ton temps libre, je ne savais pas que tu adorais lire. »

« J'apprécie la lecture ici, vous avez de véritables merveilles mais je me documente surtout sur vous. »

« Nous, tu veux dire les Volturi ? »

« Surtout sur vous Marcus, vu que vous êtes mon maître. »

« Et qu'as-tu appris ? »

« Beaucoup de choses sur votre passé qui me disent que je peux me confier à vous. Normalement j'aurais pris Carlisle comme confident mais il va toujours très mal. »

« Qu'as-tu de si important à me dire ? As-tu surpris des conversations inquiétantes ? »

« Pas du tout. J'ai réussi à développer mon don et grâce à lui je vais vous montrer quelque chose d'exceptionnel. »

« D'exceptionnel, tu sembles bien sure de toi, si sure que je vais t'emmener dans mes appartements, alors ne me déçois pas. »

En entrant dans la chambre de Marcus Bella sut qu'elle ne pourrait reculer.

« Si vous jugez ce que je vous montre épatant puis je vous demander plusieurs choses que vous pourriez mettre en place au gré du temps ? »

« Cela dépend de ce que tu vas me montrer. Pour que je sois épaté il faudrait vraiment une chose d'une grande rareté. »

« Je pense qu'elle le sera…puis je alors vous dire mes requêtes ? »

« Je t'écoute. »

« La possibilité d'écrire à mes deux parents humains, leur annonçant que je vais bien et leur donnant une quelconque excuse pour mon séjour en Italie. Faire emménager les Cullen dans une maison à Voltera, et non au château avec la garde toute entière, car malgré leur séparation ils restent le clan Cullen, et pour finir laisser Carlisle ouvrir une clinique à Voltera : je pense que s'il reprenait son travail alors il pourrait aller mieux. »

« Ces demandes me semblent très difficiles à accorder, surtout la seconde, j'attends donc de voir ce que tu vas me proposer avant de convaincre Caius et Aro de les mettre en place. »

« Bien » Bella s'assit face à Marcus et pria pour qu'elle n'ait pas rêvé les frissons qu'elle avait ressenti et son pouvoir « N'utilisez pas votre don sinon ça ne marchera pas. Et s'il vous plait Marcus en étant elle je ne pourrais que vous proposez d'être là sur le plan intellectuel et mental, mais jamais sur le plan physique. »

« Qui cela 'elle' ? »

Mais la vision de Marcus se troubla, il en eut peur car pendant quelques secondes il devint aveugle mais après il fut fou de joie : lui rempli de joie car en face de lui se tenait son âme sœur décédée, Didyne.

« Didyne, je n'y crois pas ! C'est un miracle ! »

Bella comprit alors que son bouclier était un copieur de don et laissa Marcus la serrer dans ses bras ce fut au moment où il alla l'embrasser qu'elle s'écarta de lui et qu'ainsi son don ne fut plus efficace.

« Isabella, comment as-tu pu… », Marcus ne termina pas sa phrase il venait de comprendre « Tu as copié le don de Zafrina au moment où tu lui as serré la main. C'est magnifique ! Tu es sans nul doute la vampire la plus puissante que j'ai rencontré de toute ma vie. »

« Maître Marcus puis je vous demander de garder tout cela pour vous ? J'ai peur des réactions des autres rois. Avec vous je sais que c'est différent mais eux me verront comme une menace. »

« Quel autre pouvoir as-tu copié ? »

« Seulement celui de maitre Aro quand il m'a aidé à me relever lors de ma salutation après ma transformation, j'ai eu des frissons comme en copiant le pouvoir de Zafrina et j'ai pu lire ses pensées. Contrairement au pouvoir de Zafrina je n'ai pas pu garder son don. »

« Isabella, si je te parle de Didyne et te la laisses te l'approprier pourras tu te transformer régulièrement en elle ? »

« Oui, tant que le pouvoir copié est en moi. Didyne était votre âme sœur, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui, elle était si gentille, si douce… »

Et Marcus lui parla de sa moitié Bella se dit à l'écoute du récit de Marcus qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti de sentiments aussi forts pour Edward et se sentit coupable de ses pensées : Edward était mort, elle ne pouvait douter de son amour maintenant. A la fin du récit de Marcus ce dernier donna à Bella du papier et un stylo pour qu'elle écrive à ses parents.

« J'espère que tu as trouvé un joli mensonge pour éviter qu'ils ne viennent à Voltera. »

« Je leur parlerais d'un séjour linguistique de trois mois, et pour mon père, vu qu'il connaissait Esmé et Edward, je lui parlerais de leur mort dans un accident de voiture. », Bella s'était déjà installée et pensait à la réaction de Charlie « Papa sera sans doute ravi de savoir que je ne me suis pas enfuie pour me marier avec Edward, il ne l'a jamais bien aimé. »

« Il avait sans doute ses raisons, et puis c'est ton père. »

« Oui, mais Edward était mon âme sœur, n'est ce pas ? »

Marcus n'affirma rien, Bella s'arrêta décrire et le regarda très interrogatrice.

« Les liens d'âme sœur sont blancs, mon pouvoir permet de voir des fils de couleur entre les gens. Les couples de ton ancien clan étaient de véritables tua cantante, pour Edward et toi votre lien était gris, un mélange d'amour et de fascination, mais jamais il n'était blanc. »

Bella fut perturbée par cette information.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'angoisser alors que tu m'as rendu si heureux il y a quelques minutes. Fais tes lettres calmement je les donnerais à notre secrétaire pour qu'elle les poste. »

« Bien, merci. »

« Pour tes autres souhaits je peux très bien proposer Carlisle à un poste dans la clinique de Voltera mais pour ton troisième souhait tu devras patienter plus longtemps. Jamais Caius et Aro ne libéreront tout l'ancien clan Cullen sans une importante contre partie, par exemple plusieurs dangereuses missions accomplies. »

« Je pense que remettre Carlisle dans un environnement ressemblant à celui qu'il avait à Fork est déjà un grand pas pour le faire redevenir comme avant. Rien qu'avec ces deux promesses réalisées vous faites beaucoup pour moi, pour nous maître Marcus. Merci. »

« En privé je te permets de me tutoyer Bella. Tu en sais plus sur moi que maintenant l'ensemble de mes gardes. »

« C'est un honneur maître Marcus. »

Bella lui fit une révérence, Marcus l'aida à se relever.

« A bientôt Didyne », déclara Marcus « Bella, je te laisse quelques minutes pour finir tes lettres. »

_A SUIVRE…_

* * *

Ca y est le pouvoir de Bella a été finalement dévoilé, alors que pensez vous de ce bouclier copieur ? Bonne Idée ? Et Marcus, quel rôle va t -il jouer, d'après vous, dans la suite des aventures de Bella ?

Dans le prochain chapitre : Carlisle continue à dépérir, les Volturi vont lui poser un ultimatum qui forcera Bella à agir, que fera t elle ?


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous,  
J'ai été vraiment déçu par le manque de reviews du chapitre précédent : je suis passé de 11 à 6 reviews pour finalement arrivée à 3. Pourtant l'idée du pouvoir de Bella, son bouclier copieur, et le lien qu'elle crée avec Marcus me semblaient de bonnes idées, non ? Peut-être attendiez-vous simplement l'arrivée de Carlisle, et la mise en place du couple Bella/Carlisle, le voilà avec ce chapitre mais vous allez être bien surpris(e), je l'espère.

_Megara1_

**Chapitre 4** :

Pour expliquer le poste de Carlisle à la clinique de Voltera Marcus annonça aux autres rois le développement du bouclier de Bella qui lui permettait d'être aussi douée en attaque que Felix, et d'être aussi bonne en défense que Rénata.

« Isabella a travaillé très dure et lorsqu'elle m'a fait sa requête concernant Carlisle je n'ai pas pu la lui refuser. Carlisle a quand même vécu parmi nous de nombreuses années durant le passé et on l'avait même considéré comme un propre conseiller, je pense qu'en redevenant le vampire aident des humains alors il pourra redevenir celui que nous connaissions. »

« Carlisle Cullen fait parti de ta garde Marcus tu peux améliorer ou non sa condition à ta guise mais sache que si un jour il se rebelle alors tu seras le seul fautif. »

« J'en prends note Aro. Carlisle est pour l'instant le seul élément négatif de ma garde et je lui laisse un mois pour se ressaisir après j'aviserais sois en sure. »

« Bien. Alors tu as nos accords puisque tout a été dit. »

Jasper, Alice, Rosalie et Emmett ne purent que remercier Marcus et Bella de leur geste : ils avaient tous espoir de revoir Carlisle redevenir plus humain que vampire et donc être plus heureux.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu as réussi ce miracle Bella mais merci. »

« Mon don, j'ai réussi à mieux le développer et cela a suffi à contenter Marcus. J'ai bon espoir quand à notre avenir si Carlisle va mieux.

* * *

Mais Carlisle n'alla pas mieux à la clinique : il redevint le Carlisle de Forks soignant des humains et les sauvant mais à Voltera séparé d'une partie de sa famille il continua à déprimer. Même en redevenant Didyne un nombre incalculable de fois durant le mois en cours Bella ne put demander à Marcus de réaliser sa dernière promesse, pourtant elle savait que réuni avec sa famille Carlisle irait mieux, mais hélas pour elle le monde vampirique était serein et aucunes missions primordiales ne fut demandée à la garde.

« Bella, j'ai annoncé à Caius et à Ar,o pour avoir leur accord, que je laisserais à Carlisle un mois pour se ressaisir, le mois va bientôt être passé et je vais devoir agir. »

« Je sais maître Marcus. Je vais trouver une solution, je te le pormets. Je ne peux pas perdre un autre membre de mon ancien clan. »

Bella se tortura le cerveau et trouva la solution alors que le mois s'était écoulé : elle allait utiliser le pouvoir de Zafrina sur Carlisle, faire revivre Esmé comme elle l'avait fait avec Didyne.

« Une fois la supercherie découverte Carlisle risque de me haïr indéfiniment mais au moins il sera en vie. »

Bella refusa donc une mission : aller à la rencontre du clan avec la garde de Marcus, pour se retrouver seule avec Carlisle. Elle s'approcha à la vitesse éclair de lui et lui toucha l'épaule.

« Carlisle, mon amour, qu'es tu devenu ? »

« Esmé, non, c'est impossible ! Mon esprit me joue des tours ! »

Mais Bella porta la main gauche de Carlisle à sa joue :

« Je suis en vie. Victoria nous a tous trompé, un de ses nouveaux nés avait crée une illusion afin que vous me croyez morte pour vous déstabiliser et cela a marché, en partie. »

Carlisle embrassa passionnément Bella/Esmé.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Et avant de te montrer combien ce fut le cas explique moi pourquoi tu es ici à Voltera. »

« Je vous ai suivi jusqu'ici et suis devenue une espionne pour savoir qui je devais mettre au courant de ma soi-disant ' renaissance ' », répondit Bella complètement chamboullée par le baiser « J'ai donc décidé de prévenir Marcus, lui seul est au courant et m'a permis de te voir, et heureusement qu'il l'a fait car à la fin du mois il va prendre une grande décision te concernant : si tu n'allais pas mieux alors le pire aurait pu t'arriver. »

« Mais je vais aller mieux maintenant que je sais que mon amour est en vie. J'ai vraiment hâte de mettre notre famille au courant. »

« Tu ne peux pas ! » s'exclama Bella « C'est trop dangereux avec tout les vampires autour de nous. Va simplement mieux. »

« Je peux aller mieux mais j'ai besoin de toi. »

Carlisle l'embrassa avec encore plus d'insistance.

« De toi et de ton corps mon doux amour. »

Bella sut où il voulait en venir et prit peur.

« Pas tout de suite. Je dois faire un rapport à Marcus ! Nous devons nous trouver un coin tranquille où l'on sera vraiment seuls. »

« Je peux en chercher un mais j'ai trop besoin de toi Esmé.

« Dans quelques jours à la fin du mois, dans la forêt autour de Voltera ou même dans ta clinique je viendrais te revoir. »

« Sois prudente. Marcus a peut-être des idées te concernant, tes idées très noires. »

« Je le serais, à bientôt. »

Bella l'embrassa, quitta la pièce et alla dans le seul endroit où elle se saurait tranquille : la bibliothèque. Finalement pour que Carlisle redevienne lui-même et qu'ils puissent trouver un moyen pour quitter Voltera elle devait devenir Esmé corps et âme, mais était elle prête à se sacrifier ? Sa réponse immédiate fut 'Oui' et elle sut à ce moment précis qu'elle avaiy de profonds sentiments pour lui mais qu'hélas cela ne la mènerait à rien.

_A SUIVRE..._

* * *

Dans le prochain épisode : Bella/Esmé se rapproche encore plus de Carlisle, ce dernier va t il découvrir sa supercherie si rapidement ? Jusqu'où ira Bella pour voir Carlisle heureux ?


	5. Chapter 5 ( avec une note importante )

Bonjour à tous !  
Dans ce chapitre ca y est notre couple est officiel ! Même si Bella n'est pas vraiment Bella…vous comprendrez ce que je veux dire par là en lisant ce nouveau chapitre.  
Sinon, j'ai écris une note importante à la fin de ce chapitre, merci de la lire, et n'oubliez pas vos petits reviews.

* * *

**Chapitre 5** :

Lorsque Bella laissa Carlisle lui faire l'amour dans une magnifique prairie autour de la forêt de Voltera elle eut beaucoup d'appréhension mais très rapidement elle sut que tout irait bien en voyant la tendresse et la délicatesse dont Carlisle faisait part, grâce à lui sa première fois allait être inoubliable, elle réussit même à le faire taire un nombre incalculable de fois lorsqu'il l'appelait Esmé ainsi elle s'imaginait, elle-même, faisant l'amour au vampire qui avait su si rapidement lui prendre son cœur mort. Bella ne pouvait imaginer une seule seconde que Carlisle doutait de son Esmé après leur première nuit à Voltera : il avait eu comme l'impression de faire l'amour à une vierge, comme si son Esmé n'était qu'une pale copie, une illusion. Au lieu de se dire qu'il divaguait Carlisle la testa :

« C'est si bête, mon amour, que nous ne soyons pas sur l'île que je t'ai offerte à Puerto Rico. »

« Oui, tu as raison. Mais maintenant que tu vas mieux trouvons un moyen de quitter Voltera rapidement. »

* * *

Carlisle eut la confirmation de ses soupçons : l'ile Esmé était situé à Rio de Janero, il sut ainsi que la vampire qu'il tenait dans ses bras voulait elle aussi quitter les Volturi il se dit alors que pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire il devait discuter de tout ce qui venait de se passer avec sa famille : il irait ainsi chasser avec une partie de son clan le plus rapidement possible.

« Tu ne parles plus Carlisle, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Bella le voyant inquiet et très stressé.

« Ca va très bien. J'ai juste rendez-vous à la clinique dans quelques minutes. Je dois me dépêcher. »

« Attends, s'il te plait, avant de partir puis je te demander un service ? »

** Ca y est, on y est ! La véritable vampire va se dévoiler** pensa Carlisle.

« Peux-tu demander à Marcus d'utiliser sa bibliothèque privée ? Depuis la bataille à Forks j'ai l'impression de perdre des souvenirs. Par exemple je suis sure que l'île que tu m'as offerte n'est pas à Puerto Rico mais pourtant vu que tu me l'as dis… »

« Je suis désolé Esmé, je voulais te tester. Tu sembles si irréelle que j'ai cru que les Volturi voulaient me piéger. Le choc de la bataille a du te faire un traumatisme, je ferais des recherches à la clinique et à la bibliothèque privée de Marcus. »

« Merci mon amour. »

Carlisle l'embrassa.

« A très bientôt mon amour. Viens cette fois ci me voir à la clinique. »

« Sans faute. »

Bella le regarda partir, soulagée : le pouvoir d'Aro venait de lui sauver la vie, un peu plus et tout son plan pour remettre Carlisle d'attaque tombait à l'eau.

* * *

Rapidement Marcus remarqua le changement de comportement de Carlisle et réalisa que Bella était derrière celui-ci en voyant que le lien qui l'unissait à Carlisle avait changé.

« Alors as-tu opéré un tour de passe-passe avec Carlisle comme avec moi ? »

« Je ne pouvais le perdre maître Marcus. Je me suis transformée en son âme sœur tout en inventant une histoire plausible pour sa résurrection. »

« Isabella, tu joues avec le feu. Ton lien avec Carlisle s'est transformé, désormais il est rose et démontre l'amour et l'amitié. »

« C'est tout a fait normal. L'amitié c'est me concernant, l'amour est en lien avec Esmé. »

« Si tout était aussi simple ! En étant amoureuse de lui tu seras malheureuse, tu dois te méfier. »

« Merci de ta sollicitude Marcus mais c'est trop tard. Si je dois passer le reste de ma vie vampirique à être Esmé pour qu'il soit heureux alors je le ferais. »

« C'est ton choix. »

« Je dois maintenant le rejoindre à la clinique avant sa fermeture. Ne t'inquiète pas on sera de retour rapidement. »

« Très rapidement, comme je pense que Caius va confier une mission à plusieurs membres de votre ancien clan. »

« Très bien. »

* * *

Bella alla à la clinique, Carlisle était le seul dans le bâtiment avec deux gardes de la société de surveillance, Bella entre par la fenêtre de son bureau et alla le serrer dans ses bras.

« Mon amour, me voilà. »

A peine qu'il l'eut serré dans ses bras que Carlisle lui enleva rapidement ses vêtements.

« J'ai toujours eu un fantasme irréalisable : toi et moi faisant l'amour dans le bureau d'une clinique/hôpital. »

« Alors dépêchons nous de le réaliser. »

Carlisle enleva rapidement ses vêtements lui aussi.

** C'est bizarre** pensa t il ** Je n'ai jamais eu de pensées et d'idées aussi violentes dans le passé avec Esmé.**

Il lui fit l'amour sur le bureau de la pièce et très rapidement ils allèrent au paradis. Aucun ne pouvaient prévoir l'arrivée de Rosalie par la fenêtre elle aussi de cette même pièce, en les voyant désormais contre la porte d'entrée du bureau elle eut un hoquet de surprise : Carlisle était à nouveau heureux parce qu'il avait trouvé un autre vampire à aimer, mais elle fut stupéfaite en découvrant le regard de Bella.

« Carlisle, je t'aime tellement. »

« Moi aussi, mon amour. »

Rosalie partit.

A son retour de la clinique elle mit immédiatement au courant Emmett qui lui prévint Jasper et Alice, cette dernière fut la seule à ne pas être surprise par la nouvelle.

« J'ai eu une vision très étrange. Carlisle était heureux avec Esmé puis avec Bella. »

« Son passé et son futur, quoi de plus normal, non ? »

« Sauf qu'avec Esmé c'était ici à Voltera, et nous étions tous là. C'était donc actuellement. »

« Mais Esmé est mort, nous l'avons tous vu, non ? »

Tous hochèrent la tête.

« Nous devons parler à Carlisle, de préférence loin de Bella. »

« Rosalie, vas-tu insinuer que Bella est mêlée à tout cela ? »

« Peut-être, peut-être pas. Voyons simplement leur point de vue sur cette histoire séparément. »

« Très bien. Emmett, va annoncer à Caius que Carlisle et Bella sont partis dîner dans la forêt, Rosalie surveille Carlisle et Bella à leur retour de la clinique. Quand à Jasper et moi dès que Carlisle reviendra on lui proposera d'aller se nourrir dans la forêt, vous nous y rejoindrez plus tard après être surs du fait que Bella ne nous suit pas. »

**FIN DE LA PREMIERE PARTIE**

* * *

Normalement il me reste encore 3 chapitres que j'ai déjà écris, à poster et après il me faudrait écrire la suite. Avant de poster un nouveau chapitre je compte mettre cette histoire en pause pour pouvoir réécrire mes chapitres et ainsi comprendre pourquoi j'ai reçu, après un si bon départ, si peu de reviews pour les chapitres suivant. Donc je vous le demande étiez-vous déçus par la tournure des choses ? Que souhaitez-vous voir pour la suite ? Pour ma part j'ai écris le dévoilement des pouvoirs de Bella à Carlisle et à la famille Cullen, et l'absorption de nombreux pouvoirs par Bella …après il me reste à écrire l'explication de leur départs, n'hésitez pas aussi à me donner, en plus de vos avis, des idées…

…je laisse cette histoire en pause, mais je la reprendrais bientôt, après avoir fini « Ma nouvelle vie vampirique » ( mon histoire Bella/Aro qui ne veut pas se terminer ), et après avoir bien avancé dans une histoire que j'écris avec une autre personne cette fois ci dans l'univers du film de danse Step Up2 / Sexy Dance2.

Merci.

Megara1


	6. Note spéciale avec questionnairepoll

Bonjour à tous, à toutes,

Comme vous le savez lors du précédent chapitre de « **Une Vie à Voltera** » j'ai mis cette histoire en pause par manque d'idées pour avancer et manque de temps, or le temps va me revenir une fois que j'aurais terminé « **Ma Nouvelle Vie Vampirique** » ( plus qu'un chapitre, une histoire sur le couple Aro/Bella ), je vous demande donc votre avis sur cette histoire Bella/Carlisle, répondez à ce chapitre par un review et /ou répondez à la petite question/poll sur ma page personnelle.

Par rapport à « Une Vie à Voltera » que voulez vous que je fasse ?

Poster les deux derniers chapitres que j'ai écris, et après réfléchir (avec le temps que ça prendra) sur la suite.

Mettre cette histoire en pause dès maintenant ( ce qui est fait actuellement ), et attendre que j'écrive plus de chapitres avant de poster la suite.

Mettre cette histoire en pause, mais en attendant mes nouveaux chapitre, poster une nouvelle histoire complète de Bella/Carlisle que j'ai déjà écris en entier *.

Pour ma nouvelle histoire Bella/Carlisle sachez qu'elle est ancienne mais a de bonnes idées dedans : Bella et Carlisle sont en couple, des vampires, ils doivent d'abord faire face aux Cullen ( qui se sont dispersés dans le monde ) grâce à un bal donné par les Volturi. Nous apprenons par la suite que le couple s'est lié à Marcus et que Charlie est toujours en vie…mais Bella et Carlisle ne vont pas seulement faire face aux Cullen mais à d'autres problèmes pour être vraiment heureux. Cette histoire est complète, elle aura pas mal de chapitres ( environ une dizaine ) et des scènes qui me pousseront à la mettre en rating M ( pour les scènes de sexe ) et donc à avoir un public plus mature.

Merci de me répondre, je laisse le sondage sur ma page pendant quelques semaines ainsi que cette note ( qui ne disparaître pas même après un nouveau chapitre )

* * *

**Réponse du sondage clos le 5 Mai 2013** :

Choix 1 : **5** ( 3 choix dans ma page d'auteur et donc sur le poll/sondage, + 1 choix par review, 1 réponse en MP )  
Choix 2 : **3** ( 3 par review )  
Choix 3 : **11** (7 choix dans ma page d'auteur et donc sur le poll/sondage, 4 choix par review )

Conclusion : Je vais donc poster ma nouvelle histoire Bella/Carlisle que j'ai pour l'instant intitulé " Avec toi, Pour Toujours ", mais je n'oublie pas " Une Vie à Voltera ", grâce à une rewieuse _chattoncharmant_ et à de nouvelles idées que j'ai eu, je compte poster en parallèle la suite de cette histoire. Mais d'abord un premier chapitre de ma nouvelle Bella/Carlisle!

Merci pour vos nombreuses réponses, et vos commentaires qui m'ont beaucoup aidé.  
Megara1


End file.
